freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon, Silver
=Dragon, Silver= ( ) '''Environment: Temperate mountains Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2–5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1–2 and 2–5 offspring) Challenge Ratings: Wyrmling 4; very young 5; young 7; juvenile 10; young adult 13; adult 15; mature adult 18; old 20; very old 21; ancient 23; wyrm 24; great wyrm 26 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always lawful good Advancement: Wyrmling 8–9 HD; very young 11–12 HD; young 14–15 HD; juvenile 17–18 HD; young adult 20–21 HD; adult 23–24 HD; mature adult 26–27 HD; old 29–30 HD; very old 32–33 HD; ancient 35–36 HD; wyrm 38–39 HD; great wyrm 41+ HD Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +4; very young +4; young +5; others — |- |Wyrmling ||S ||7d12+7 (52) ||13 ||10 ||13 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+7/+4 ||+9 ||+6 ||+5 ||+7 ||2d8 (14) ||— |- |Very young ||M ||10d12+20 (85) ||15 ||10 ||15 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+10/+12 ||+12 ||+9 ||+7 ||+9 ||4d8 (17) ||— |- |Young ||M ||13d12+26 (110) ||17 ||10 ||15 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+13/+16 ||+16 ||+10 ||+8 ||+11 ||6d8 (18) ||— |- |Juvenile ||L ||16d12+48 (152) ||19 ||10 ||17 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+16/+24 ||+19 ||+13 ||+10 ||+14 ||8d8 (21) ||— |- |Young adult ||L ||19d12+76 (199) ||23 ||10 ||19 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+19/+29 ||+24 ||+15 ||+11 ||+15 ||10d8 (23) ||23 |- |Adult ||H ||22d12+110 (253) ||27 ||10 ||21 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+22/+38 ||+28 ||+18 ||+13 ||+18 ||12d8 (26) ||26 |- |Mature adult ||H ||25d12+125 (287) ||29 ||10 ||21 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+25/+42 ||+32 ||+19 ||+14 ||+19 ||14d8 (27) ||27 |- |Old ||H ||28d12+168 (350) ||31 ||10 ||23 ||22 ||23 ||22 ||+28/+46 ||+36 ||+22 ||+16 ||+22 ||16d8 (30) ||30 |- |Very old ||H ||31d12+186 (387) ||33 ||10 ||23 ||24 ||25 ||24 ||+31/+50 ||+40 ||+23 ||+17 ||+24 ||18d8 (31) ||32 |- |Ancient ||G ||34d12+238 (459) ||35 ||10 ||25 ||26 ||27 ||26 ||+34/+58 ||+42 ||+26 ||+19 ||+27 ||20d8 (34) ||35 |- |Wyrm ||G ||37d12+333 (573) ||39 ||10 ||29 ||28 ||29 ||28 ||+37/+63 ||+47 ||+29 ||+20 ||+29 ||22d8 (37) ||37 |- |Great wyrm ||C ||40d12+400 (660) ||43 ||10 ||31 ||30 ||31 ||30 ||+40/+72 ||+48 ||+32 ||+22 ||+32 ||24d8 (40) ||40 |- |Wyrmling ||40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) ||+0 ||17 (+1 size, +6 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 17 ||Alternate form, immunity to acid and cold, cloudwalking, vulnerability to fire ||— ||— |- |Very young ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||19 (+9 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 19 || ||— ||— |- |Young ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||22 (+12 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 22 || ||1st ||— |- |Juvenile ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||24 (–1 size, +15 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 24 ||Feather fall ||3rd ||— |- |Young adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||27 (–1 size, +18 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 27 ||DR 5/magic ||5th ||20 |- |Adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||29 (–2 size, +21 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 29 ||Fog cloud ||7th ||22 |- |Mature adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||32 (–2 size, +24 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 32 ||DR 10/magic ||9th ||24 |- |Old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||35 (–2 size, +27 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 35 ||Control winds ||11th ||26 |- |Very old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||38 (–2 size, +30 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 38 ||DR 15/magic ||13th ||27 |- |Ancient ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||39 (–4 size, +33 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 39 ||Control weather ||15th ||29 |- |Wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||42 (–4 size, +36 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 42 ||DR 20/magic ||17th ||30 |- |Great wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||41 (–8 size, +39 natural), touch 2, flat-footed 41 ||Reverse gravity ||19th ||32 |- | colspan=7 | (*)Can also cast cleric spells and those from the Air, Good, Law, and Sun domains as arcane spells. Description A silver wyrmling’s scales are blue-gray with silver highlights. As the dragon approaches adulthood, its color gradually brightens until the individual scales are scarcely visible. Combat Silver dragons are not violent and avoid combat except when faced with highly evil or aggressive foes. If necessary, they use fog cloud or control weather to blind or confuse opponents before attacking. When angry, they use reverse gravity to fling enemies helplessly into the air, where they can be snatched. Against flying opponents, a silver dragon hides in clouds (creating some with control weather on clear days), then jumps to the attack when it has the advantage. Breath Weapon (Su) A silver dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of cold and a cone of paralyzing gas. Creatures within a cone of paralyzing gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. Alternate Form (Su) A silver dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. This ability functions as a polymorph spell cast on itself at its caster level, except that the dragon does not regain hit points for changing form and can only assume the form of an anirmal or humanoid. The dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Cloudwalking (Su) A silver dragon can tread on clouds or fog as though on solid ground. The ability functions continuously but can be negated or resumed at will. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—fog cloud (adult or older), control winds (old or older); 2/day—feather fall (juvenile or older); 1/day— control weather (ancient or older), reverse gravity (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Disguise, and Jump are considered class skills for silver dragons. See also : Dragon, Brass, Dragon, Bronze, Dragon, Copper, Dragon, Gold, Dragons, Metallic